1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for veiling a computer enclosure from coating, and particularly to an apparatus including first and second covers coupled together to be received in the computer enclosure for veiling the computer enclosure from the coating.
2. Description of Prior Art
A computer enclosure in the computer industry is often finished with a coating to improve the appearance of the enclosure. A surface of the computer enclosure fully exposed to external space is fully coated. Once the surface of the computer enclosure is partially exposed to external space, the unexposed portion of the computer enclosure is veiled from coating. For example, to coat a computer enclosure defining a reception chamber for receiving batteries needs to coat part of side walls of the reception chamber, therefore an adhesive tape is applied on the bottom surface of the recessed chamber and another part of side walls of the reception chamber during a coating procedure for preventing the unexposed portion from being coated.
Conventionally, an adhesive tape is formed with a special size and attached to an uncoated portion of a computer enclosure for veiling the uncoated portion of the computer enclosure from being coated. After the computer enclosure is coated, the adhesive tape is detached from the computer enclosure thereby exposing the uncoated portion. However, to obtain a special size of adhesive tape and to attach it to and detach from the uncoated portion of the enclosure is time-consuming thus reducing efficiency and increasing cost. Furthermore, adhesive material of the adhesive tape easily remains on the computer enclosure during the adhesive tape being detached from the computer enclosure. To clean the adhesive matter from the computer enclosure easily damages the surface of the computer enclosure. Additionally, it is hard to obtain an accurate size adhesive tape and to attach the adhesive tape to an accurate position. So coating area of the computer enclosure is hard to controlled.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus readily attached to a computer enclosure for veiling a computer enclosure from coating.
Second object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for veiling a computer enclosure at a predetermined position from coating for facilitating controlling coating area.
To achieve the objects of the present invention, an apparatus for veiling a predetermined position of a computer enclosure from coating, comprises a first cover, a second cover attached to the first cover and a cap mounted on the first and second covers. The first cover comprises a first housing, a first turnplate pivotably mounted on the first housing, and a plurality of first veiling plates movably mounted on the first housing and the first turnplate. The second cover comprises a second housing, a second turnplate pivotably mounted on the second housing, and a plurality of second veiling plates movably mounted on the crossing housing and the second turnplate. The second veiling plates are situated between the first veiling plates of the first cover.